No One But Her
by BatteredChild
Summary: Oneshot EC, inspired by the song No One Would Listen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, Christine or anything else relating to Phantom of the Opera.**

xxx

**No one But Her**

_"No one but her, heard as the outcast hears…"_

Christine listened as her Angel's voice trailed off into silence once more. She longed to know more about him. She had listened as he sang the words that spoke of his inner torment and feelings, things he would surely never speak of if he knew she could hear.

Shehad nevermeant to listen, but she had woken not long before and as she was planning on letting her teacher know she was awake his voice carried through to the room where she had been resting. She was loathe to interrupt for his voice captivated her, but more than that the lyrics touched her heart. Scared he would stop she decided to wait where she was until he was silent again.

Finally Christine let her words get the better of her. "That was beautiful," she said softly.

Erik turned to face her, attempting to look as if he had not been startled by her voice. "I did not know you were awake," he stated calmly, looking away from her once more. She was not meant to hear that song, nobody was.

"I did not mean to listen in, but I when I awoke I heard your voice and I just…well I suppose I just didn't want you to stop singing," she dropped her eyes from his face and focused on her own hands.

"I will always sing for you child, though I wish you would not eaves drop on people who believe themselves to be alone."

"I-I didn't mean, I'm sorry. I shan't do so again," she paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "Angel? What is your name?"

"I go by many names Christine and you know only a few of them, Phantom, O.G…Angel. Surely that is enough?"

"But none of those are your true name. Please Angel, please tell me."

He sighed and nodded, "Very well then, my name is Erik. Though I do ask that you not go telling everyone that the Phantom of the Opera has a name. You are now one of the…privileged few who know my true name."

"Erik. It suits you, though I believe I shall still call you Angel on occasion if you do not mind," she smiled at him, finally looking him in the eye once again.

"Now, why were you really hiding away from me? You know I will sing for you when you wish so why hide from view only to listen?"

She had hoped he would have been distracted by the change in subject, but of course he was not. She began to wring her hands in nervousness, though she didn't really know the cause if the nervous feeling that seemed to be lying somewhere in the pit of her stomach.

"Well?"

Christine sighed before speaking at last, "I did not inform you of my presence because I wanted to know about you Erik. You are always so secretive. I have known you for years but I know barely anything about you other than the fact that you a musical genius and live under the Opera Populaire. So I am sorry if I have upset you in any way but I was curious." She stopped for a moment and checked to see if he was angry with her, he did not appear to be so she continued. "Erik, your words touched me in a way I have never felt before. It was achingly beautiful but filled me with sorrow while also making me wish I knew more of you past, that I had been there with you. You're right my Angel, I do hear your fears, torment and your tears. I only wish you would confide in me more for I will listen, I will always listen to you."

He stood staring at her in stunned silence. She truly had taken his words to heart, he had not known she would hear him and at first discovering this he had been worried but now, now he was almost happy she had heard. Perhaps there was a chance she would be there for him as she was in his song.

"For the longest time I have been alone, I have been shunned by almost all who knew me and for years I have resided in the darkness with nothing but my music. Despite music being my first saviour, I fear that it was not enough to sustain me. Then I spoke with you and suddenly; suddenly I had a reason to continue. The Angel of Music had to be there to watch over you my dear and because of that I could go on. You heard my music and in your innocence you believed me to be your Angel. Yet even now that you know me, have seen that I am not an Angel but a monster, you are here."

She moved toward him and only stopped when she was with arms distance from him. Christine them proceeded to take one of his hands within her own. She looked at the entwined fingers for a moment longer and then finally lifted her gaze to him once more.

"You are not a monster Erik, and I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me I will always come, I will forever be listening for your call. I want to take away your pain; I want to be there to wipe away your tears and to listen as you tell me of all of your fears and troubles."

He looked at her in disbelief, a hint of hope in his eyes. Could she truly love him?

"Erik I love you. You will never be alone again Angel for I heard you and I never intend to leave you again."

The look of happiness on her Angel's face was enough to fill Christine with a joy she had never before experienced. Tenderly, lovingly she took his face in her hands and tilted his head down before imparting upon him a kiss filled with every ounce of love and passion she possessed.

xxx

AN: This is my first PotO fic so please let me know what you think, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading and I can only hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
